Frieza Soldier race
The Frieza Soldier race is the race of several soldiers in the Frieza Force. Overview Frieza integrated many members of this race into his Frieza Force as some of his most common soldiers. Though all of them are proud to serve Frieza, they are generally mindless grunts with low power levels and basic personalities.Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007 They are all humanoids with two small horns on their head, and some are notably bearded. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, the color of the individual dictates their power with blue as weakest, then yellow, then purple, and then red as the strongest. Black members of the race are the most powerful, though only one is ever shown, in the Another Age scenario "Revolting Soldiers". In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ there are members of this race (like the Banan-esque with a short mustache whose Scouter explodes when Frieza is regenerated on Sorbet's Spaceship) who are drawn without their race's traditional horns and with pink colored eyes with black pupils. Known members of the race *'Horned Gang Leader' – The captain of Team Dodoria. He appears to be a beardless member of the race. *'Teal Frieza Soldier' – A teal member of the race who is one of last two soldiers holding Bardock alongside a brown Frieza Soldier right before Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. *'Banan' – A teal member of the race with blonde hair. He is a scout partnered with Sūi. His non-playable character card (featuring a different coloration from the main series) is used to represent the Frieza Soldier race in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Beach' (ビーチ) – A green haired version of Banan. He appears as an enemy in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu; called "Bud" or "Cuel" in English versions *'Grep' (グレップ) – A purple haired version of Banan. He appears as an enemy in Super Saiya Densetsu; called "Bund" or "Regne" in English versions. *'Napple' – Napple appears to be member of the race without a beard. *'Ronme' – A blue version of Napple who appears in Gekishin Freeza. *'Krumbo' – A brown version of Napple who appears in Gekishin Freeza. *'Strock' – A teal member with blode hair. He tries out for the Ginyu Force while on Namek. *'Paragus' soldier' – One of Paragus' soldiers is a recolored version of the Horned Gang Leader. *'Black Frieza Soldier' – The most powerful and highest-ranking member of the race in Battle of Z. *'Alien Soldier' – The main character in the Tenkaichi Tag Team what-if scenario "The Soldier of Unimportance". He became the self-proclaimed leader of the Galactic Frieza Army and invaded Earth during the Buu Saga to take it over. He is stronger than most members of the organization, as he is able to hold his own against Majin Buu and Super Saiyan 3 Goku, but does no damage to them at all. After Goku reveals he was the one who defeated Frieza, the soldier becomes loyal to him out of fear, and the two fight Buu together. *Many other Frieza Soldiers of this race serve Frieza, with over 150 members as part of his army in Battle of Z. A few also serve Frieza's brother, Cooler. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Races Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Galactic Frieza Army